Eric needs a favour
by XBethX977
Summary: Eric, has feelings for Calleigh, but can never find the right time to tell her. His mate is having a party, and Eric asks her go with him, but does she feel the same way about him?


**_Heyyy, this is my second EC fic, so I'm sorry if it's not so good, but I really enjoyed writing it. I was going to do it all in one part, but after writing this first bit, I'm feeling quite tired now! So I will write the rest soon. Hope you enjoy reading this, please review and tell me if you like, it or if you feel there is any ways it can be improved. It would be appreciated J thank you! _**

Eric carefully climbed in to the Hummer, and began the long drive home from PD. What a day he thought, a double homicide, two women had been brutally murdered in their homes, sadly one left two year old girl an orphan. Her father had died a couple of years ago from cancer, Eric sighed as he thought about the poor girl, witnessing her mother being shot, and shudderd. At least they got the guy that was something. He had the CSI'S running round in circles all day long, but they finally managed to track him down, Calleigh managed to match the bullet striations to his gun. Calleigh, he signed again. His beautiful co- worker and close friend, even her name gave him butterflies. She was just so… perfect. He longed to reveal his true feelings to her, but whenever he thought the time was right, something always happened, they got a call out or she had to go and pick up her Dad. He made Eric so angry, yeah so maybe it wasn't his fault that he had a drinking problem, but did he ever think about his daughter? How she felt each day knowing that he could be anywhere without a care in the world drowning his sorrows, leaving her constantly worrying every minute of the day, waiting for that phone call to come and pick him up, trying to hide away from everyone else. Although Eric recognised this now, since Speed died, they had both become a lot closer, there friendship had blossomed, and Eric just needed the courage to take it up to the next level. He could safely say Calleigh Duquesne, was the only girl who ever made him nervous. He continued his journey quietly thinking about his southern beauty, not bothering to turn the radio on.

He eventually arrived home, his daydream abruptly coming to an end. As he locked his front door behind him, Eric became aware of a message on the answering machine, could it be? Could it be from her, he wondered, amused by his childish excitement. It wasn't, but it could have been better, now he Eric Delko could actually have a chance of asking out Calleigh Duquesne, well it wasn't like it was a proper date, his mate Dan was having a house party, he said Eric could bring as many people as he liked as long as he supplied some booze. That was fine with Eric, there was only one person he was interested in inviting. But then he thought, would she want to come to a house party? What sort of a date is that? He could hardly let out his feelings for her and then take her to a crowded house where everyone would be drunk and there would be loud clubbing music booming at full blast, how could they talk? He had to think fast, the party started in three hours, and then he had a plan.

Calleigh flopped down on her sofa, flicking through the TV channels barely even paying attention to what was on the screen. She badly needed cheering up, after that day's events she was defiantly glad she had the next day of, who in their right mind would shoot someone, in front of their two year old? She sighed as she sipped her hot chocolate. She badly needed to go out; she hadn't been out in months. It wasn't like she didn't want to, it was just, and well she was waiting for that special someone to ask her, Eric. She closed her eyes, and got lost in thinking how gorgeous he really was; now she was finding it hard to disguise her true feelings for him. She had to though, department rules. She tried really hard to keep their relationship professional, but sometimes she failed, well it was hard not to. Whenever she felt his body press against hers for just a split second, her heart melted, his scent and body heat just drew her in, he was her drug and she was addicted.

She jumped at the sound of her phone, pulling her out of her blissful trance, who could be calling at this hour? She picked up her cell, which was now vibrating out of control and getting louder and looked at the caller id: Eric Delko, a little smile spread across her lips, then Her heart beat quickened, 'is everything ok? Why is he calling me, what if something bad has happened?!, _ok she thought, keep it cool and don't get nervous, show yourself up'_, she prayed. Taking two deep breaths before pressing the little green button.

'**_Hey_**' she said, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling which appeared in the base of her stomach.

'**_Hi_**' he replied, '**_sorry to call at such a late hour, but one of my mates just called, he is having a party and I totally forgot with work and everything, I don't have anyone to go with, would you mind coming with me_**', there he said it, feeling pleased with himself he totally forgot about keeping it call and started to **_waffle' I mean its ok if you can't, you don't have to, I just thought…', _**he trailedoff.

'**_It's ok_**, she interrupted, her legs felt weak, he asked her on a date, well sort of, keep it cool she remembered ' **_err, yeah I'd love to, it's not like I'm doing anything anyway, what time_**?'

Eric breathed out a sigh of relief, cursing himself for his previous actions, but he hadn't blown it! '**_Err; I can pick you up around ten?'_**

Ten, she thought, two hours? How was she meant to get ready, mentally pushing the alarm bells aside so she could finish their conversation without either screaming out that she had a date, or worrying about fixing her hair, ' **_great she said, see you then'_**

'**_See you_** 'he said, cheerfully and hung up, he did it, he was going on a date with the one and only Bullet Girl, this was the greatest gift from god.

Calleigh put her phone down and dashed off to the shower. An hour later, she was washed, and her long golden hair was blow-dried and curled. She just needed something to wear. Aware of the rapidly changing time, knowing she did not have much time left and still needed to apply her makeup. She pulled open her wardrobe door, and started to desperately look for something to wear, randomly pulling out clothing articles, and rejecting them by discarding them on the floor. '**_Shows how much I go out_**', she said to herself and laughed.

Eric emerged from the shower, wrapping a towel around himself tightly. Half an hour, damnn, he thought to himself and quickly went to get ready. He changed into his favourite chinos and shirt before coating himself in a thick cloud of aftershave.

Picking up the beers on the counter, he grabbed his car keys and set off to pick up the woman of his dreams.

**_To be continued…_**

**_Please could you take the time to review after you have read this? I really would like to hear your comments or if there is any way you feel I could improve it? Thank you! X_**


End file.
